Rotten Heresy and Rice
by StrawberryTrapper
Summary: This is set in an AU where one rumor spreads amongst µ's and Otonokizaka high, ruining the idol unit and one member's life in particular. M for sexual situations, cursing, and other mature subjects. Based off of Pinocchio-P's Rotten Heresy and Chocolate


**Rotten Heresy and Rice**

 **Note:** Okay so, I really love this song _Rotten Heresy and Chocolate_ by Pinocchio-P sung by Hatsune Miku. The song has a plotline to it, which is what I'm doing for this story. I won't spoil it, but if you want to know you can look up the song on youtube, the plotline's pretty easy to follow if you watch the subtitled video. This story _may_ portray your best girls (I won't say who) in a negative light, so please try to keep an open mind while reading the story. Also, this story is a **_major_** trigger warning, so if anyone is uncomfortable with: sex, _mentioned_ rape, suicide, and drug use then **_please do not read and make yourself uncomfortable!_**

* * *

Petite black heels pressed against a cement sidewalk, quietly clicking with each step. Small rain droplets began to coat the cement path, falling on a bright yellow umbrella which stood out in the monochrome scenery that surrounded the girl. The world around her was bleak and dull, which seemed to fit her whole aura. The female had shoulder length olive colored hair which looked unkempt, light violet irises with large eye bags lying underneath, and just a ratty appearance. The girl was sad, the world was sad— _life_ was sad. Tears blended in with the rain, staining her soft cheeks. Trudging down the dreary path, she turned into a narrow alleyway. Stopping at the end of the alley, the female kept her violet hues plastered on the ground. The now gravel pavement seemed to stare back at the girl, causing her already watery eyes to fill up more. Tears continued to flow from her sad eyes, falling from her chin and mixing with the raindrops that had scattered all over ground. A shaky gloved hand reached into a black coat pocket, taking out a cheap, crumpled bouquet of white lilies covered in plastic. Bending down, the female placed the flowers on the ground.

"I'm… I-I'm… sorry… so… s-sorry…Kotori…-chan…" A shaky voice choked out, gloved hand covering her mouth as tears began to flow more frequently. Shaking her head, the female turned on her heels and walked off, quickly passing two females. The two girls also held umbrella's, staring down at the flowers.

"Kayo-chin… hasn't moved on…"

"Have any of us, Rin-cchi?" Rin stared at the other, sighing and nodding. She was right, no one had moved on from the death of their dear friend, Kotori Minami. None of the girls had gotten over it—mainly Hanayo Koizumi. Why couldn't Hanayo move on? Well… that was the thing, Hanayo _caused_ the death of Kotori.

And she would carry that with her for the rest of her life.

[~]

 **5 Years ago**

"Kayo-chiiiin!" A petite orange haired female jumped onto the olive haired girl, rubbing her face against her neck.

"R-R-Rin-chan!" Hanayo cried out, blushing heavily as she held her notebook closely.

"Kayo-chin, we're going to be late for practice! Let's go~Nya!" Rin took the other's hand and ran off with the other, causing lots of 'eeks' and 'help me's' along the way. The two girls blazed down the hallway of the closing school, making a pretty big scene.

"Riiin-chaaaaan!" The shy girl called out again, slamming her feet down and ripping her hand off of the other. "I-I…I can't breathe…!"

"Aha… sorry, Kayo-chin, I just get excited." The small school idol scratched the back of her head, laughing nervously.

"I-I...need a minute…" Hanayo panted heavily, plopping herself down in front of a closed classroom door.

"Ah… okay! I'll tell the others you'll be there soon, nya!" Rin waved at her best friend, running off to the idol club room.

Sighing, Hanayo took a minute to catch her breath before standing up. Dusting off her skirt, the short olive haired girl readied herself to leave, but suddenly stopped. Sounds of moaning came from the classroom where she stood in front of. Turning towards the door, the female noticed a small crack in the door where the moaning had come from. Taking a step closer to the door, she pressed against it to see the inside of the classroom. Violet irises widened upon seeing what was inside, taking a step back and cupping her hands over her mouth. What lay behind the door was her fellow school idol—Kotori Minami and a teacher engaging in rough sexual activity. Hanayo couldn't believe her eyes; the gentle and cheery costume designer was having sex with her teacher?! This…couldn't be real. Shaking her head, Hanayo ran off into the club room.

"You're late, Hanayo!" A raven haired girl pouted, puffing her cheeks and narrowing her red irises at the shaky girl who had entered the club room. Instead of apologizing or even doing…anything, Hanayo took her seat at the table and idly stared off into the distance. "Did you hear me, Koizumi?! I'm talking to y—,"

"Relax, Nico-cchi… or I'll rub your breasts harder than ever before!" A violet haired female teased, making squeezing motions with her hands.

"Nozomi!" Nico called out, crossing her arms over her chest. Peering over to the other, she noticed the others' seemingly shocked facial expression. Shaking her head, Nico sighed and changed the subject. "Where's Kotori?" This question caused Hanayo to gasp, violet irises now the size of saucers.

"Now that you mention it… where is Kotori-chan?"

"You should know, Umi-chan, she _is_ your girlfriend after all." A red head spoke dryly, twirling strands of her soft hair.

"M-Maki-san!" Umi blurted, placing her hands on her hips. "D-don't say such embarrassing things!"

"Then don't date."

"Maki-san!" The two bickered for a while, until being interrupted by the sound of a chair sliding against the floor. All eyes went to Hanayo, who had gotten up and promptly left the room.

"Kayo-chin…?" Rin spoke quietly, but quickly clamped her mouth shut upon seeing Nico leave the room as well.

Nico followed the other closely, until finally taking her hand and pinning her against one of the walls surrounding them.

"What is up with you?" The third year badgered, narrowing her crimson irises at the other. Her expression softened however upon seeing how Hanayo was about to cry, lip quivering s tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. "Hana…yo…?"

"I saw Kotori-san…d-d…doing something…immoral!" Hanayo couldn't keep it inside, her lips pursed together as tears began to stream down her soft pale cheeks.

"Immoral?" Nico questioned, pulling away from the girl and taking the sleeve of her pink sweater to wipe her tears. "Hanayo, what are you talking about?"

"K-Kotori…-san… a-and… a teacher… t-they… had….,"

"Sex?" Nico finished for the other, causing her to cry even harder. "Hanayo, are you sure?" Hanayo nodded shakily, covering her face in her hands as tears coated her face.

"Oh, this is rich! We gotta tell the others!" The ravenette yelled, clasping her hands together and smiling at the other. "Tell me _everything!_ "

* * *

 **Note:** Okay so, I hope this chapter kinda roped y'all into the rest of the story that is soon to come and that you all enjoyed it! I worked hard to put this chapter out, so please **review**. More will be explained in the future chapters, so I hope you all stick around!


End file.
